The New Blood
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: Marcy and Alana Linden are new students at Xavier's Institute fGifted Youngesters. Femslash with X23.
1. Chapter 1

The New Blood

The New Blood

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: I don't own X-men Evolution. I do own my O.C.s

Summary: Marcy and Alana Linden are new students at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They're mirror image twins and are opposites in personality and powers.

Chapter One:

Fourteen year old Marcy Linden and her mirror image identical twin sister Alana walked off of the airplane. Marcy looked at Alana. They had the same basic appearance: dark brown hair and green hazel eyes. Thanks to Alana's early years of gymnastic training she was six inches shorter than her sister. Marcy stood at five feet and ten inches and Alana was five feet and five inches tall. Alana had gotten into martial arts and she had firm muscles. Alana wore eyeglasses and Marcy didn't. Marcy wore contacts. They were opposites in personality. Marcy loved being with people and Alana didn't. Marcy wore her heart on her sleeve and Alana was more logical and rational.

Their preferred clothing styles were like that. Marcy was totally girlie girl and Alana was a tomboy. Marcy preferred being like Katara on Avatar: The Last Airbender while Alana was Toph.

They both were mutants. Sharing the same DNA would do that. Marcy had super speed and Alana had super strength. They shared a telepathic power that was only with them and it was limited to surface thoughts.

They saw a tall and slender black woman with snow white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was holding a sign with their names written on it.

They walked up to her. "Hello. We're the Linden Sisters," both said at the same time.

"Hello, girls and I am Ororo Monroe. I am one of the teachers at Xavier's."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Monroe," both of them said at the same time.

"What's with the twin thing?"

"What twin thing?" both girls asked at the same time.

"The whole speaking at the same time's spooky."

"Oh. Sorry, we like to do that at times," Marcy said.

"I'm Alana," Alana said with a cheeky grin and a wink for the teacher.

"Is Alana like that always?"

"Yes. She's a lesbian. I'm straight." Marcy said.

"She's a righty and I'm a leftie."

They went to get the sisters' luggage and they went to the Institute in Bayville, MA.

They arrived after a three hour drive and they went inside and Ororo had gotten them a room. They went into their room and unpacked their stuff.

Marcy put her picture of her old boyfriend on her desk.

"Sis, he probably moved on after you moved away," Alana said.

"I know, but he was an excellent boyfriend. Tony is cute and funny."

"You will find a new boyfriend and I'll finally find a girlfriend for me, I hope."

"It's all of the exercise you do, Allie. It makes you look tough."

"It's just how I am, Princess," Alana said,"Toph."

Marcy groaned. "That pun was really bad, sis."

"I know."

Then they went back to unpacking and they got done in a hour.

There was a knock on the door. Alana opened it and she saw the cutest girl that she had ever saw.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. Ororo and The Professor told me to come and get you. We're having a get to know you party downstairs."

"Thanks, we'll be there."

They went downstairs.

Marcy and Alana got to know everyone in the school. Kurt tried to hit on Alana. "Sorry, dude. I'm playing for the other team," she said, with a smile,"Try my sister."

"Great. I try to pick up an Amazon."

"Hey, you got great taste for a guy. You just picked the wrong twin," Alana said.

"What does 'playing for the other team' means?" a low contralto voice asked from behind Alana.

Alana turned and she saw Laura Logan. "It means that I like girls not boys."

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"I'm a gay girl," Alana said.

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"She loves tacos not wieners," Marcy said, with a grin.

"It means that I fall in love with other girls not boys," Alana said, when she saw the Laura had not gotten it.

"Oh. Okay. Go for you."

Laura and Alana talked. Logan looked over and saw Alana and Laura talking.

He knew of Alana's sexuality and it didn't brother him.

Rogue looked over and she was disgusted. How dare that butch cow try to convert Laura?

Alana turned and saw Logan and Rogue watching them talk. Logan was smiling while Rogue was fuming and frowning.

"That girl, the Goth one in green…Who is she?"

"She's Rogue. She's Goth. I'm emo."

"Why? You probably got most of the guys panting after you and the girls are jealous."

"I'm Logan's clone and I'm his adopted daughter."

"Oh, okay."

They talked and the two girls started to talk about their fighting styles. Marcy was talking to Kurt and Kitty; Marcy looked over and saw her sister talking to Laura. She knew that Laura was just her type. Alana loved the dark and moody girls. Her favorite show was Dark Angel. Marcy smiled and said, "Look at that. My sister has made a friend."

Laura and Alana looked over at Marcy. Alana had a faint blush and she gave her sister a dirty look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marcy woke up and she looked over at her sister's bed. Alana was sitting up in it and she looked like her thoughts were miles away.

Marcy grinned and said, "You're thinking of Laura, sis."

"Marcy, yeah, I was. How can I do not think of that girl. She's so dark and broody and she's so hot."

Marcy said, "Sis, you got it bad for her. How come your type is dark and mysterious one?"

"Just lucky, I guess. I just go for Laura's type."

"That Kurt guy's cute. I think he's very cute and that accent is so sexy!"

"You're trying to make me vomit in the morning, sis."

"Laura's a great girl. She seems to be an innocent girl."

"Yeah, sis, there's that."

They got ready for the day. The Linden sisters came downstairs for breakfast. Marcy sat next to Kurt and Kitty while Alana sat next to Laura and Evan.

The rest of the kids came in and Hank McCoy same in with Ororo and Logan came in after the kids.

"Marcy and Alana you're getting your training suits. The Professor wants you in his office," Logan said.

They went after breakfast and Professor Charles Xavier looked up and said, "You're going to be with the older kids. There's the template for the training outfit. You can customize it to suit your style."

"Is that spandex? There's no way I'm wearing spandex on my lower body," Marcy said.

They made the changes for their own suits and then Xavier said, "You two need codenames. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, Amazon," Alana said, with a cheeky smile.

"I got an idea: Quicksilver."

"You can't use that codename. The Brotherhood has a Quicksilver on their team."

"Oh. Alana, do you have any ideas?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah, sis, what about The Flash for your codename?"

"No. That sounds like a guy in red spandex that is very fast."

"What about Hyper for your codename?"

"That sounds good, sis. And thank you!"

"You're welcome, Marcy."

So they went to Bayville High School for the first time that morning. They got their schedules and they had different classes until third period which was gym.

Alana did fine in her first period of English and her second period of Math. Marcy did well in her first period class of Math and her second period of History.

Laura looked at them and she walked over to them. "Hi, girls."

They said hey to Laura and then the gym teacher Coach Beltane came up. "You must be the Linden sisters. You have to change into your gym clothes now."

Marcy and Alana went into the girl's locker room and they changed into the Bayville High gym uniforms of white T-shirts, and navy blue gym shorts with gold trim. Marcy wore her white Nike sneakers and Marcy wore her gray Pony sneakers.

They came out and Coach Beltane had them do some warm-ups. Then she had them climb a rope and MArcy struggled and Alana had her mutant superstrength to help her out. She couldn't turn it off. She broke the school's record for climbing the rope.


End file.
